Worst Case Scenario
by skull pride
Summary: Hank has been watching way to much syfy. The fact that he has access to high tech techology like the danger room is not a good thing. Especially for X-men who get to test out the new simulation he made just for them. Lets just hope they all make it out intact.


**This oneshote was suggested by Stormplains who wanted to see some fun in the danger room. It was a wonderful idea and thank you very much for suggesting it. The second I read your review so many different ideas came to mind but I didn't like any of them. That is till this gem of a oneshot came to mind. It was to good not to write.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to post it! I wanted to make it good, so I tried to take my time. Please leave me a review. I love them! Their like chips. I can't have just one! So please be so kind as to give me a few words of your opinion. Enjoy!**

* * *

" Ok X-men!" said a rather cheery Hank as he stepped out before the awaiting team of five super powered mutant teenagers who all looked less then thrilled to be alive right at that moment. Except Scott of course, Scott looked like a little kid that just got a free pass to disney world. That fact alone made Rogue want to reach over and pop him up side the head. But miraculously she managed to hold back the urge.

Everyone else seemed to share in Rogue's mood. They all looked like they were on the verge of slicing open a vain and just ending it right there where they stood. After all, it was 6 AM.

All the senior X-men stood in the main hall of the lower levels of the Xavior institute decked out in full mission gear. Before the students stood Hank, their trusty mentor and behind him stood a set of imposing solid metal doors that gave off a light ominous glow of doom. It told the students what awaited them the minute they stepped into the room those doors lead to. They weren't sure what specifically, but torture was surely on the agenda.

Hank stood tall and proud with a big toothy grin spread out on his face. His voice seeped with pride, not even the collective bad mood of the team could dampen his cheery additude this day.

"Wolverine had to take an emergancy trip to Canada for a few days and he'll hopfully be back by Monday, but with Logan theirs no telling." said Hank who waved the information aside to get to the point." So since he's absent for the time being, that means I'm in charge of your danger room sessions till he gets back." The way Hank said that made Rogue get a sinking feeling of forbidding in her gut. She looked towards Kitty who stood next to her to see if she felt it to, the uneasy look Kitty gave her spoke volumes.

" I decided to take this chance to change things up a bit with your training. So I took the liberty of formulating a new simulation for you guys to try out."

Both Rogue and Kitty through each other a scared look. Scott, who stood front and center of the team, let out a low giddy chuckle while he excitedly rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Jean was of course standing next to him, his slightly crazy reaction to the news seemed to worry her a bit causing her to take a step back away from her boyfriend.

Kurt leaned over slightly to whisper in his older sisters ear. "God save us."

Very lowly she answerd back "Not likely."

Hank probably heard the whispers but said nothing to confirm it.

"This new program is something that I have been wanting to use for quite sometime." No one thought it possible but his smile got even wider and a tiny bit scary, this was not going to be good. "As you already know, when ever we go on a mission we have to expect the unexpected. So for training purposes we will be going over worst case scenarios inorder to perpare you for anything anyone has to throw at us." everyone digested that bit of info for a second till Hank spoke again.

"Your goal today is to work together as an effective team, to neutralize the threat as soon as possible while keeping the amount of damage to a minumum."

"Sounds easy enough." whispered Kitty who still held an edge of suspension.

"Shh you'll jinx us." Rogue whispered back. The last thing they needed today was bad karma.

"Also." Continued Hank who still gave no signs of having heard them.

"Your top priority is to get everyone out alive. Basically everything you've been trained to do since day one. Now do any of you have any questions?"

No one rasied their hand. So with those final instructions Hank stepped aside and hit a button on the control panal next to the menacing steel doors. They opened up revealing the currently inactive danger room which all senior X-men confidently and cautionsly marched into silently dreading what was to come next.

"Good luck X-men!" wished Hank as the doors shut and sealed, in the process sealing their fate.

Everyone stood in the blank room still crowded together waiting for the simulation to start. The only sounds that could be heard was breathing till Kurt spoke up causing the dam of silence to burst.

"Soooo my money's on Juggernaut showing up." he said while rubbing his hands together mischievoulsy.

Kitty got in on the bet "I say it's going to be sentinals! After all what not to love about a hundred foot robot that wants to step on you."

Rogue shook her head and through in her two cents "Guys! your all wrong. It's going to be Magneto, it's always Magneto."

"I don't know you guys." said Jean "Hank said this was something new he made himself. I've seen his thoughts to, sometimes he thinks like a mad scientist. And he said worst case scenario, so theirs no telling what it will be." Jean warned to a mostly unlistening crowd.

"Its probably the Brotherhood, we haven't gone up against them in a while." said Kitty who was still debating with Kurt who their enemy that day was. Jean just sighed and shook her head. Why did she bother?

"Whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it with teamwork, right guys?" said Scott excitedly and annoyingly confident.

"I don't know Scott, I'm pretty sure your can-do additude could take whatever it is on by its self." was Rogue's snarky reply.

Scott didn't get a chance to reply back because the room suddenly activated making all conversation stop as everyone took in the technological wonder that was their training area.

The room lite up magically, the towering walls rippled with the activation of holograms making the colors and even textures change and morph into whatever the master of the computer program wanted it to be. The floor, walls and celling all sifted to form buildings, streets, cars, trees and sidewalks. Everything that makes up a city magically transformed before them, settling into place like the scene had always been there.

Finally the room halted its transformation. The only thing missing was the hoards of people that cities were made for. But the numerous streets were bare of life except for the group of teens that stood in the middle of it all.

An amazed "Wow." came from everyones lips. "I think Hank managed to out do himself." said Kitty who took in the new sights that surrounded the team.

"You can say that again. He even added a freakin ocean!" said Kurt who took in the huge, seemingly endless body of water that ripped with waves that gently crashed on to the small beach. Their was even a nice occasional breeze that would go by every few minutes.

"I wonder what city he used as a model?" wondered Jean who took in the architecture of the surrounding buildings. Rogue stepped up next to her, pointing to a street sign.

"Judging by all the Japanese writting I keep seeing, I would guess Japan." Rogue said simply while Jean kept surveying their surroundings.

"Worst case scenario we end up in Japan?" Jean asked with obvious confusion. Rogue shrugged alittle confused as well.

"Thats enough sight seeing guys. We need to come up with a game plan and figure out where to go from here." everyone sighed and reluctantly walked over to gather around Scott who stood facing the city with his back to the beach.

"Okay so what we need to do is start making are way further into the city and try to figure out what threat we have to neutralize." as he spoke the other X-men stood facing him and the beach. Their eyes were trained on him taking in his instructions. But slowly everyones eyes migrated to the beach scene behind him. Confusion grew on everyones face which slowly changed to disbelief. Eyes the size of dinner plates, mouths hanging wide open in utter shock. They looked like odd stautes, frozen in place.

Jean tried interupt Scott "Um, Scott."

He just kept right on talking though "Now we need to stick close together and stay alert to are surroundings-"

"Scott you need to see this."

"One second Jean. Don't let anything sneek up on you. If you let that happen then we all lose."

"Scott. Stop talking."

" Hold on Jean. When we do find whatever it is-"

"Scott look behind you." Jean said again this time with more urgancy in her voice. Rogue, Kurt and Kitty had started to slowly walk backwards while they still trained their disbeliving eyes at what ever it was behind Scott.

Scott finally stopped talking and looked at Jean. "Whats wrong? Why is everyone backing away slowly? Is my breath bad?"

"SCOTT." Rogue said grabbing his attention while she still backed away slowly. "Shut the hell up and look behind you."

"Why?" he asked while finally turning around. "Umm guys, I think I found Hank's threat."

Yes indeed he did. While Scott had been yapping away, behind him something started to slowly rise out of the ocean. It was tall, scaly, and really freakin big. It basically looked like a dinosaur with glaring yellow eyes. At the moment said dinosaur was slowly but surely making its way out of the body of water towards land and the team.

"What is that thing?" asked Kurt who was on the verge of porting the hell out of there.

No on got a chance to respond to his question. The beast opened its enormous mouth and let out a terrible roar. It actually managed to shack the ground a bit and caused everyone to cover their ears and keep moving back.

"Kurt! Port us out of here!" commanded Scott. Everyone nearly dog piled Kurt who almost fell over.

Suddenly the team disappeared and reappeared on top of a near by building.

"What the hell is that thing!" said Kitty while her and everyone else looked out to the ocean and watched the creature make its way on to land.

"I think I know." said Rogue. All eyes turned to her for some form of an explanation.

"Its Godzila." she said simply. Most everyone was speechless except for Jean who snobbishly shot down that idea.

"Godzila! Thats ridicules. Be real Rogue!"

"Jean! We're in 'Japan'. " Rogue said slowly and clearly so to drive home her point. "And their is a giant dinosaur invading the city." in the distance a building could be heard crumbling to the ground while Godzila ripped it down and trampled it and a few other buildings in the process all while belting out another ravenous roar.

"Soo are worst case scenario is to protect Tokyo from Godzila?" asked Kitty who was still having trouble getting a grip on what was happening infront of her.

"Looks like it, ya." nodded Kurt. "We really need to talk the professor into getting rid of the syfy channel. Thats probably were Hank got the idea."

"We really need to find Hank a new hobby. I think all those twinkies have finally infected his brain."

"What now fearless leader?" asked Rogue making everyone else look to Scott for orders.

Scott needed a second to collect his thoughts but he soon recovered. "Well." he started but stopped because the beast roared again causing everyone to cover thier ears till it passed. "We do what we always do. Neutralize the threat as soon as possible while keeping the amount of damage to a minumum."

"I don't see this ending well." mumbled Kitty.

"Lets just hope Mothra doesn't make an appearance." Rogue mubbled back.

From there the team set to work trying to stop the monster. But if you have ever watched any Godzila movies you would know that was nearly impossible.

They tried everthing they could think of doing to take it down but made no progress. It was just to big and pissed off to be stopped. Kurt couldn't get close enough to port it away, even if he did the chances of him getting far were slim. Scott's powers had no effect at all, the beast just kept walking ignoring Scott's optic rays like they were nothing. Jean's telekinesis had no effect on it either, it was just to heavy. Telepathy was out of the question as well. Rogue and Kitty tried to help as best they could. Kitty almost phased it into the ground but nearly got stepped on. She refused all other attempts after that. Rogue tried her best to not get stepped on and help out her team. She nearly called it quits when the damn thing almost set her on fire. Turns out Hank really went all out for this one.

The monster just kept making his way further into the city while distroying everything that stood in its path. Soon, what once was a beautiful city was now a wasted tundra of chaos and rubble with a giant syfy monster standing in the middle of it breathing fire and a roaring.

Soon the simulation had ended with the team failing to succeed at their mission.

Hank's voice came over the intercom. More then a small hint of humor was in his voice as he spoke.

"Aw thats to bad X-men. Tokyo got distroyed. But don't worry theirs always next time." he said cheerfully.

The team growned. "I can't believe I'm saying this." started Rogue. "But I can't wait till Logan gets back."

"I can't believe im agreeing with you." said Kurt "But me too."

_I hope you liked it! I don't own X-men or Godzilla. That fact makes me sad. But being able to write this made me happy! also please go have a look at my other stories! I would love it if you did._


End file.
